Don't u live down stairs? TRADUCCION
by Reisha15
Summary: Hey no son ustedes los chicos del primer piso?Bella,Alice y Rosalie se estan quedando en su apartamento durante un huracan.¿Que pasara cuando los vecinos del primer piso necesiten ayuda?¿como se llevaran las chicas con estos apuestos muchachos TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de The Girl With The Umbrella**: Hola a todos, solo quiero darles las  
gracias por leer este fic. ¡Me da mucho gusto que les guste! Quiero darle las  
gracias a Reisha15 por traducirlo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo  
disfruté al escribirlo. Porfavor sientanse con toda la confianza de enviarme  
un mensaje con cualquier duda o comentario :)

**Bella POV**

"¡Te dije que no debimos de haber ido de compras!" le grité a Alice.

"Bueno todo va a estar cerrado la semana completa por el huracán" se defendió "Nos estaría de más aprovechar la oportunidad mientras la tenemos, además ya casi llegamos."

Íbamos de camino a nuestro edificio de apartamentos y prácticamente no se podía ver nada. Estaban lloviendo perros y gatos allá afuera.

Venía un huracán y nos estaríamos quedando en nuestro apartamento y no en los refugios. Alice dijo que prefería estar sacando agua de la sala toda la noche a compartir una habitación enorme con extraños— lo que en todo caso no sería un problema ya que vivimos en un segundo piso y no hay manera posible en que nuestro apartamento se inunde.

Finalmente llegamos y estacioné mi camioneta. Cada una de nosotras tomó una buena cantidad de las bolsas de las compras y corrimos hacia la puerta del vestíbulo, sin necesidad de decirlo, aunque la distancia entre el vestíbulo y el parqueo era muy pequeña llegamos empapadas.

Esta sería una gran tormenta.

Tomamos las escaleras al segundo piso ya que la gerencia había decidido que era mejor si todos éramos precavidos y no tomábamos el elevador cuando la electricidad podría ser cortada en cualquier momento debido al clima.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de nuestro piso y Alice tuvo problemas para abrirla, le dije que no era una buena idea comprar tantos zapatos — prácticamente no podía ver sobre las cajas que estaba llevando. Alice se las arregló para la abrir la puerta y se quedó ahí para que yo también pudiera pasar.

Estábamos en frente del apartamento cuando escuché a Rose gritarnos.

"¡Qué demonios les tomo tanto tiempo!" estaba mojada de pies a cabeza "Dijimos que nos veríamos aquí a las seis, y eso fue hace una hora"

"Alice aquí presente quiso ir de comprar a último minuto" dije mientras abría la puerta y encendía las luces.

"¿Tú qué?" Fulminaba a Alice con la miraba "Necesitas ayuda Alice"

"Bueno si soy yo la que necesita ayuda, ¿que son esas bolsas que tienes ahí?" dijo Alice "Ves, ¡tú también fuiste de compras!" acusó la pequeña adicta a las compras.

"Si fui de compras, ¡pero por comida!" dijo Rosalie "Como persona responsable que soy compre agua y comida no perecedera, y como la persona divertida que soy compre cerveza y comida chatarra".

Las tres reímos y rodamos los ojos. Claro que Rosalie volvería esto en algún tipo de fiesta; ella se estaría quedando con nosotras porque la ciudad había evacuado su edificio por miedo a que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tormenta, y como Rose tiene la misma idea de Alice con respecto a los refugios le ofrecimos un lugar aquí hasta que pueda volver a su departamento.

Alice y yo éramos compañeras de cuarto y como cada una tenía su propio cuarto con una cama queen en cada una, y un sofá cama en la sala, había más que suficiente espacio para nuestra amiga.

Cada uno tomo una cerveza y una bolsa de papitas y nos dirigimos a la TV en la sala, al principio tratamos de mirarla, pero el clima lo hizo imposible así que decidimos ver un DVD.

Reímos y lloramos mientras mirábamos lo que Alice llamaba películas de chicas.

Cuando Noah y Allie estaban hablando de milagros y de cómo desearían estar juntos y morir juntos en el final de Diario de una pasión las tres estábamos llorando a más no poder. Si la tormenta no inundaba el apartamento lo haríamos nosotras con nuestras lágrimas.

Y oh señor estaba yo en lo cierto — pide y serás complacido.

Nada más el pensamiento paso por mi cabeza una ventana se abrió y el agua comenzó a entrar.

"Mierda" murmuro Alice y corrió a cerrarla "Bella trae las toallas del armario Rose ven a ayudarme a cerras esta cosa"

Corrí al armario y saque dos toallas de playa grandes y volví corriendo a la sala donde Alice y Rosalie tenían problemas para cerrar la ventana, entre las tres no las arreglamos para cerrarla pero aun así había hecho bastante desastre para mantenernos ocupadas limpiando y secando.

Como ya habíamos visto dos películas decidimos que sería mejor si comíamos algo, entonces estábamos en la cocina haciendo algunos sándwiches mientras escuchábamos la música que se reproducía en mi IPod cuando de pronto se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban.

"Genial" murmuré

Sin embargo estábamos preparados para algo como esto y habíamos colocado velas en todas las habitaciones, sólo tenía que encenderlas.

Alice usó la luz de su teléfono para alcanzar los fósforos y encender varias velas en la cocina.

"Chicas sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, solo esperemos que pase rápido" dije.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a comer.

Odio admitirlo, pero no tener el apartamento encendido me estaba poniendo nerviosa e inquieta y era evidente el silencio que nos rodeaba se fue haciendo más y más prominente.

"Um, no crees que esto dure toda la noche ¿verdad?" pregunto Alice con una clara mirada de angustia en su rostro.

"Espero que no" contesté.

El silencio volvió, los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran aquellos de nosotras comiendo y el sonido que hacia el hielo cuando levantábamos nuestros vasos.

Llamaron a la puerta y casi me tiro mi vaso de la mesa. Alice y Rose intercambiaron una mirada.

¿Quién podría estar en nuestra puerta a esta hora de la noche cuando no había electricidad en el edificio?

"Dejen de ser tan gallinas y abran la maldita puerta" Rosalie nos siseó.

"¿Porque no la abres tú?" respondió Alice.

"Porque es su casa" susurró Rosalie.

"Rose tomar esa escoba, Alice tomar una sartén" necesitábamos estar preparadas con algo en caso de que esto se pusiera feo. Fui y tomé una linterna grande que estaba debajo del fregadero, pesaba como diez libras, pero nos daría más que suficiente luz para ver, yo no la había usarlo, ya que se quedaba sin batería muy rápido y la estaba guardando para una emergencia. Solo espero que esto no termine mal.

Fuimos de puntitas hacia la puerta les dije que se prepararan y ellas levantaron sus armas yo puse mi dedo en el botón de encendido de la linterna— lista para encenderla en el momento que abrieran la puerta.

Rose usó un extremo de la escoba para quitar el seguro a una distancia segura mientras Alice giraba cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta para dejarla abrirse sola.

Encendí la linterna la cual nos dio suficiente luz para ver el pasillo enfrente de nosotras.

El siguiente par de cosas sucedieron en tres segundos:

Segundo número uno: Lo que vimos nos asustó increíblemente, tres hombres cada uno sostenido algo en sus manos—un bate de baseball, un palo de hockey y una espada de esgrima.

Segundo numero dos: se cegaron por la luz de mi linterna y levantaron sus brazos para cubrirse la cara—levantando sus armas en el mismo movimiento.

Segundo número tres: asustadas de ser heridas por estos hombres dejamos salir un grito agudo que ellos regresaron.

Nosotras gritábamos, ellos gritaban. ¿Por qué gritaban?

Alice y Rosalie se lanzaron a ellos.

Rosalie golpeo a unos de los hombre con la escoba, él era enorme —un enorme oso— ¡y él tenía el palo de hockey!

Alice fue tras el que tenía la espada de esgrima, abanicando el sartén por todo el lugar, tratando de golpearlo en la cabeza con el sartén. El chico esgrima era alto por lo cual Alice tenía problemas en alcanzarlo, así que decidió golpearlo en el pecho una y otra vez. El solo trataba de salir de su camino.

"¡ouch" uno de los chicos— el oso—gritó "Mujer eso duele"

Chico esgrima se volvió para ver que le había pasado a su amigo, dos palabras Mala. Movida.

Alice usó eso como oportunidad para golpearlo en la cara. Él hombre callo — de cara— al suelo con un sonido de ungh.

Ellos dejaron de gritar pero Alice y Rose seguían gritando mientras peleaban con estos hombres. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo además de mirar.

Entonces recordé que había tres hombres. ¿Dónde estaba el tercer chico? El que tenía el bate de baseball, eso podría hacer serios daños si es usado para atacar a una chica.

Sentí a alguien tomar mi brazo y dejé salir otro grito mientras apuntaba la linterna al hombre que me agarraba el brazo.

Él la evadió y gritó a todo el mundo "¡Alto!" aún cuando estaba gritando podía sentir su aterciopelada voz dulce y atractiva.

¿Isabella Swan que te pasa? No sabes si estos hombres están aquí para herirte o para robar la casa. ¿Qué pasa si nos matan? Ya podía ver los encabezados en los periódicos.

Tres mujeres asesinadas durante el apagón.

Seguía moviendo mis brazos enfrente de mí tratando de soltarme, pero el solo sostuvo mis brazos a los lados. Oh Dios, que pasa si no solo nos matan, ellos eran claramente más fuertes que nosotras. Que pasa si primero nos hacen cosas. Estaba oficialmente en estado de pánico.

"Hey, hey" dijo aun sosteniendo mis brazos "No les vamos a hacer nada, Emmett, Jasper, ¡TODOS DEJEN DE PELEAR!"

Los otros chicos—Jasper y Emmett— dejaron de pelear y así también lo hicieron Alice y Rose.

El otro chico, el que me sostenía tomo la linterna que había estado tirada en el piso durante mi ataque y había estado apuntando a los otros cuatro.

Una mirada de realización se posó en la cara de Alice "¿no son ustedes los chicos del departamento del primer piso?"

Oh Dios, Ya podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

N/A: bueno que les pareció? A mi la verdad me encanto este fic que por cierto reitero nada de esto es mío los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de The Girl With The Umbrella yo solo me adjudico esta humilde traducción dejen reviews espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^


	2. Entonces como fue?

_Una mirada de realización se posó en la cara de Alice "¿no son ustedes los chicos del departamento del primer piso?"_

_Oh Dios, Ya podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas. _

La pregunta de Alice estaba dirigida al muchacho que había estado golpeando con el sartén.

El pobre chico se frotaba la mandíbula por el último golpe que había recibido con el sartén, el que lo había tirada al suelo. "Sí, él también vive abajo" señaló al chico que aún me sujetaba.

Alice tomó la linterna y la apuntó hacia nosotros. Oh. Mi. Dios

Yo conocía a este chico, se parqueaba a mi lado ― el dueño del Volvo plateado que hacia lucir a mi camioneta como si perteneciera a un depósito de chatarra. Hemos intercambiado saludos corteses de vez en cuando, cuando daba la casualidad de estar los dos en el parqueo al mismo tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño y me soltó "Así no era como esperaba que salieran las cosas" murmuró.

"Hombre dijiste que nos ayudarían, no que nos iban a comenzar a golpear" el gran oso se quejó "Esta mujer aquí rompió la escoba y ahora ¡tengo astillas en mis brazos!"

"¿Perdón?" Rosalie lo miraba. Si iban a aprender algo esta noche era a no jugar con Rose "¡Ustedes idiotas fueron los que nos asustaron!"

"¡Bueno fueron ustedes las que gritaron cuando abrieron la puerta!" el gran oso le gritó en respuesta.

"¡Y eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieran levantado esas cosas como armas!" Ella apuntaba a la espada el bate de baseball y el palo de hockey que habían sido tirados al suelo.

Rosalie estaba bien; si ellos no hubieran tenido esas cosas no hubiéramos gritado y atacado, porque no hubiéramos visto asesinos potenciales. Hubiéramos visto chicos verdaderamente sexys que por alguna razón estaban en nuestra puerta.

El que estaba peleando con Rose era muy grande; nunca pensé que pudiera haber tanto musculo en una sola persona y era muy alto. Tenía el cabello marrón rizado, y unos lindos hoyuelos.

Alice estaba junto al que también era alto pero no tanto como el oso. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, pero delgado― nuevamente no como el oso, su cabello era rubio y apare3ntemente seguía en mucho dolor por los golpes que había recibido de la pequeña pixie.

Yo ya sabía cómo el tercer chico lucía― habiendo intercambiado todos esos saludos. Estaba absolutamente segura de que era el chico más apuesto sobre la faz de la tierra. Su cabello era color bronce e iba en todas las direcciones posibles. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y aunque no fuera más alto que sus amigos aún estaba por encima de la marca de los 6 pies.

"Lo siento si las asustamos" nos dijo "La cosa es que nuestro apartamento está en el primer piso y el agua está comenzando a entrar"

"Tenemos poco menos de un pie de agua en nuestro piso y entonces pensamos que tal vez podríamos ver si alguno de nuestros vecinos de pisos superiores nos dejaría estar ahí mientras vuelve la luz, no podemos hacer mucho sin electricidad" el rubio explicó.

Nuestro edificio estaba arreglado para que cada apartamento fuera un piso, por lo tanto podía entender porque éramos las primeras, éramos las más cercanas a su departamento.

"Anja y Edward y Jasper aquí dijeron que un par de chicas linda vivían en el apartamento de arriba" dijo el oso, y ambos Edward y Jasper lo miraron "¿Qué? Eso dijeron"

"Um si, entonces…" dijo Edward, supongo que él es Edward ya que llamó a sus amigos ˈJasperˈ y ˈEmmettˈ.

Para resumir, el oso era Emmett, el rubio alto es Jasper y mi apuesto vecino de parqueo es Edward.

"Estábamos preguntándonos si nos podíamos quedar aquí hasta que vuelva la luz" dijo Jasper "Es algo incómodo estar sin ver nada y además tener los pies mojados con agua y lodo".

Mire a Alice que radiaba de felicidad de tener a estos guapos hombres en nuestro apartamento― sin luz debo agregar. Sus ojos estaban pegados al apuesto rubio enfrente de ella, y déjenme decirles algo cuando Alice escoge un blanco no para hasta alcanzarlo.

"Claro que se pueden quedar aquí todo lo que necesiten" dijo "¿verdad chicas?".

"Si se pueden quedar, ¿para qué son los vecinos no?" dije.

Rose sequia mirando a Emmett, se encogió de hombros y volvió adentro.

"Dios ¿Dónde están nuestros modales? Aquí están ofreciéndonos su ayuda y nosotros ni siquiera nos hemos presentado" dijo Edward "Hola, mi nombre es Edward y estos son mis amigo Jasper y Emmett, Jasper y yo compartimos el departamento y Emmett vino mientras pasa el huracán"

"Bueno hola ella es Bella, Rose es la que está adentro, y yo soy Alice" dijo Alice y después se volvió a mirar a Jasper ― modo de coqueteo totalmente encendido― y añadió "Lo siento tanto. Ven déjame ayudarte"

Y dicho esto lo tomo dela mano y lo llevo adentro del departamento, yo solo rodé mis ojos. Pobre Jasper, no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

"Pasen" les dije a los demás. Emmett no perdió el tiempo y salto adentro del apartamento, dejándonos a Edward y a mí para seguirlo. Ya que la cocina era la única habitación que estaba iluminada por las velas nos reunimos ahí.

Cuando entre me di cuenta que rose estaba en una esquina y estaba que echaba humo. Me pregunto que la puso tan enojada. También pude ver a Alice y Jasper sentados en unas de las sillas mientras ella le ponía unas banditas y en la ceja y la barbilla donde lo había golpeado.

¡Demonios! Esa pixie seguro le dio una paliza a su cara. Nota mental: no molestar a Alice mientras esta en la cocina rodeada de utensilios de cocina.

"Gracias" le dijo Jasper "No tenías que haberte molestado".

"Claro que sí. Yo fui la que te golpee con el sartén" dijo ella "Lo siento".

"Yo no" Jasper sonrió "Si no fuera así, ¿cómo hubiera tenido una linda enfermera atendiéndome".

Aunque la luz fuera tenue, pude ver el guiño que Jasper le dio a mi pequeña amiga. Bien. Eso significaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Tenía el presentimiento que no vería a Alice mucho esta noche.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Emmett "Estoy aburrido".

"Bueno no estamos aquí para tu entretenimiento" dio Rosalie.

"¡Rose!" le dije "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y dejo su esquina para sentarse a la mesa.

"¿Qué quieren hacer chicas?" nos preguntó Edward.

"Podemos jugar algo" sugirió Alice "¿Qué les parece?"

"Claro. ¿Qué juego?" pregunté. Conociendo a Alice como la conozco hay dos posibles juegos, verdad o reto o gira la botella. Estaba rogando que ella escogiera el primero.

Para mi suerte Emmett estaba en mi misma línea de pensamiento cuando sugirió jugar verdad o Reto. Todos aceptamos y nos sentamos en la mesa. Edward Y Emmett tuvieron que usar dos de los bancos del desayunador ya que nuestra pequeña mesa era solo para 4.

"OK, estas son las reglas" dije "Una vez que tomen su decisión, si quieren verdad o reto, no pueden cambiarla, tienen que hacerlo. Nada de retos estúpidos como comer una cuchara llena de mostaza o nada por el estilo, y deben de contestar las preguntas rápido nada de procrastinar ¿ok?".

"Tengo otra que agregar" anuncio Emmett "Los chicos solo le pueden preguntar las chicas y viceversa. Eso lo hará más interesante" el movió sus cejas y todos reímos.

"¿Quién va primero?" preguntó Jasper entre carcajadas.

"¿Qué tal si giramos una botella?" sugirió Alice "Si la botella te apunta tienes que elegir verdad o reto"

"Suena justo" me levanté y fui en busca de una botella en el tanque de reciclaje que estaba bajo del fregadero. La puse en el medio de la mesa y le di un buen giro.

La botella dio unos cuantos giros y luego apunto a Alice.

"¿Verdad o reto Alice?" Preguntó Jasper.

Ella puso su mano en la barbilla mientras consideraba la idea y finalmente dijo "Verdad"

"Tienes novio" pregunto Jasper.

"Ni si quera empieces con el tema de los novios" Alice se cruzó de brazos "Dios Odio a James"

"¿Es James tu novio?" la sonrisa de antes de Jasper fue remplazada por su ceño fruncido. Aparentemente Jasper estaba esperando que Alice estuviera disponible.

"¡No!" Dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo. Después explique "Él es su ex novio. Desde el viernes pasado"

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Emmett.

"El bastardo tuvo la osadía de engañarme con esta zorra llamada Victoria "Y cuando lo descubrí y lo confronté ¡el me sugirió un trio! " Alice estaba que hervía "¡Un maldito trio! Lo mandé al infierno y le dije que me dejara en paz."

"Me alegra que lo dejaras" dijo Jasper y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, olvidaron completamente que estábamos ahí y que debíamos continuar el juego.

"Ok" dije "Volviendo al juego…"

Alice giró la botella y esta apuntó a Edward quien escogió reto.

"Te reto a que vayas a la sala y te beses con Bella por 5 minutos" Anunció Emmett orgullosamente.

"¿Qué?" Edward gritó al mismo tiempo que yo dije "¿Por qué?"

"Hombre tu sabes porque" Jasper le dijo a Edward "Finalmente lo sacaras de tu sistema"

Por supuesto yo estaba ya pasada de rojo tomate para este momento.

**Edward POV**

Los iba a matar.

Este día ha sido un infierno desde que me levanté. Tuve que ir al trabajo ya que me idiota jefe nos dijo que debíamos de asistir si las carreteras no estaban cerradas, por lo tanto tuve que ir.

Estaba lleno de trabajo y cuando finalmente termine arrastre mi cansado trasero a la casa.

Jasper y Emmett ya estaban ahí. Comimos la cena y estábamos relajándonos cuando el agua empezó a entrar por la puerta.

No tomo mucho para que la recepción y nuestro apartamento estuvieran lleno de lodo y unas pulgadas de agua por la tormenta.

Estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo en sacar el agua y quitar las cosas que estaban en el piso y que pudieran ser dañadas por el agua.

Estábamos muy bien hasta que de re4pente se fue la luz, tratamos de continuar con linternas pero eso no estaba funcionando.

Jasper y yo sabíamos que dos hermosas muchachas vivían en el departamento de arriba. Yo había visto a la morena subirse a su camioneta millones de veces y Jasper tenía algo por la pequeña de cabello desordenado.

La cosa es que Jasper era más relajado y no tenía que soportar todas las burlas que yo recibía de él y de Emmett llamándome miedoso (como dijo Emmett) por no invitarla a salir.

Emmett pensaba que yo era gay y que hasta que no besara a alguien su opinión no cambiaría.

No. Soy. Gay

Simplemente no quería sonar como un completo acosador y decir "Te he estado observando desde que te mudaste. Me gustas. ¿Quieres salir?"

Estaba más que mortificado. Oh como desearía poder leer su mente. Ella estaba tan roja que pensé que se desmallaría.

"Chicos eso no es justo para Bella" dije. Estaba claramente buscando una excusa. Debí haber escogido verdad, pero conociéndolos me hubieran preguntado por qué no he invitado a salir a Bella todavía y eso sería aún más incómodo de responder.

"Estoy segura de que a Bella no le importará" dijo Rose entre risas.

¿Que se suponía que significaba eso? Que ella quería o que lo haría por el bien del juego.

"¿Te importaría?" Le pregunte.

**Bella POV**

"¿Te importaría?" preguntó.

Claro que no me importaría era algo que estaba esperando hacer desde que lo vi pero no podía decirle que quería besarlo, tan directa como tiendo a ser.

De todas maneras no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque no fuera un beso verdadero solo por un juego. ¡Lo iba a besar maldita! Mi Adonis de vecino, y no era un simple besito de piquito tenía que durar 5 minutos.

Para responder su pregunta asentí con mi cabeza. El me ofreció su mano y yo la tome de muy buena gana.

Las mandíbulas de Alice y Rose pegaron en el piso. Yo solo les sonreí apuesto a que no esperaban que lo hiciera, ¡Ja!

Emmett y Jasper le decía cosas de aliento a Edward como "todo estará bien" y "no te preocupes" el solo les dio el dedo y yo me reí.

Nos fuimos de la cocina tomados de la mano pero no se veía nada en la oscuridad, y Edward no conocía mi apartamento así que lo guie hasta la sala.

Cuando llegamos me detuve, insegura de que hacer. Se podía ver la silueta de los muebles con la pobre luz que venía de la ventana.

Edward me acerco al sofá y nos sentamos nuestras manos aun juntas.

"Siento que tengas que hacer esto" susurro "terminara antes de lo que te des cuanta…"

Dicho esto inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Respondí a su beso y descanse mi mano libre en su hombro.

Al parecer eso lo alentó más y me comenzó a besar con más fuerza y pasión n que nuestro pequeño dulce beso.

Con su mano libre me acerco hacia el por la cintura y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a responder de la misma manera. El momento en que sentí su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, suplicando la entrada fue cuando lo perdí.

Libere mi mano de la de él y la enterré en su cabello mientras mi otra mano se aferraba a su camisa atrayéndolo mas hacia a mi. Abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar y él fue muy rápido al profundizar el beso. La mano que había estado sosteniendo la mía viajó hacia mi cintura y me sorprendí al ver que me jalaba hacia su regazo, pero viendo que ahora estaba encima de él no perdí más tiempo y lo bese otra vez. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda y _yo estaba en el cielo_.

Necesitaba aire, pero sus labios no se alejaron de mi piel; fueron a mi cuello, donde comenzó a besar del cuello a la espalda llegando a un punto sensible debajo de mi oreja estaba completamente avergonzada cuando un gemido se escapo de mis labio y podía escuchar los silbido y gritos de nuestros amigos en la cocina Aparentemente no estábamos siendo muy silenciosos.

"¡Un minuto! " Gritó Alice.

Si solo me quedaba un minuto lo aprovecharía al máximo. Aleje su cabeza de mi cuello y lo besé― apasionadamente. Metí mi lengua en su boca y el dejo escapar un gemido sordo. Continuamos besándonos hasta que oí a Emmett gritar.

"Se acabó el tiempo voy a entrar con una linterna en 3…2..."

Luche por alejarme de él y me las arregle para levantarme de su regazo y sentarme en el sofá, me arregle la blusa justo a tiempo antes de que Emmett entrara en la habitación, con una linterna en la mano.

"¡Woah Eddy boy!" se rio "Te dijimos que lo sacaras de tu sistema no que la besaras hasta dejarla sin sentido"

"Cállate Emmett" dijo Edward.

"si, si, solo regresen aquí para que podamos terminar el juego" dijo y se volvió para irse "Ed… tienes algo en tu cara"

Y por supuesto Edward tenía lápiz labial rosa esparcido en toda su boca. Me reí y lo ayude a limpiarse.

"Vamos a hablar de esto apenas tengamos un momento a solas ¿ok?" dijo.

"Ok" respondí, y el tenia razón. Yo no era el tipo de mujer que iba me besaba con un completo extraño, pero algo extraño había pasado esta noche. Edward era diferente, pero eso no quería decir que se le iba a seguir tirando encima hasta que arreglaran sus cosas.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la cocina. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para encontrarme con las sonrisas divertidas de nuestros amigos.

"Bueno Bella parece que disfrutaste el reto de Edward un poquito demasiado" Rio Rose.

"Hombre, ¡Y nosotros que pensamos que ni siquiera lo harías!" Comento Jasper.

El solo se encogió de hombros y tomo la botella para ponerla a girar. Apunto hacia mí.

Rosalie pregunto si quería verdad o reto, yo escogí verdad.

"¿Cómo estuvo ese beso B?" ella me pregunto.

Jasper y Emmett se estaban riendo a carcajadas, y Alice estaba tiendo problemas tratando de retener su risa. Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Me vire para mirar a Edward antes de responder "Asombroso"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia ni la trama de la misma me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. LA historia original es de The Girl With The Umbrella y los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer.

No tengo perdón ya se que he durado milenos en actualizar solo quiero que sepan que no abandonare la historia, aparte de estar aquí y hacer esto como mi hobby también trabajo y estoy en ultimo año de secundaria lo que quiere decir que he estado muy ocupada con aplicaciones para universidades escogiendo mi carrera pensándolo uno y mil veces y cuando no trabajando y cuando no estudiando o haciendo algún trabajo, hasta hoy que finalmente me decidí a olvidarme de todo y hacer lo que tanto me gusta, así que les dejo este nuevo capitulo, no les prometo regresar pronto porque sinceramente no se cuando podre actualizar nuevamente, solo espero que me comprendan y tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que siguen la historia nos veremos en la siguiente actualización dejen sus reviews nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia ni la trama de la misma me pertenecen. La historia es de The Girl With The Umbrella y los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer yo solo me adjudico los derechos de traducción.

**Bella POV**

"Ok suficiente de cursilerías" se quejó Emmett "Hay algunos de nosotros que todavía no han hecho nada"

Me reí y giré la botella, esta quedo apuntando a Emmett quien alzó su puño.

"Verdad o reto, Emmett" pregunté

"Reto por supuesto" gritó "No hay nada que yo no haría"

"Nada ¿huh? " Rose sonrió y rodó sus ojos. El banquillo de Emmett se deslizó hasta quedar al lado de la silla de Rosalie.

"Sí, nada" Dijo Emmett mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su mismo nivel "De hecho porque no escoges tu el reto, cariño"

"Primero que todo- no me llames cariño nunca mas si deseas que tus labios sigan pegados a tu boca y segundo―"

"Oh, estoy seguro que tu deseas que mis labios sigan unidos a mi cara, ¿O no?" Emmett interrumpió y sonrió a Rose. No debías de haber hecho eso grandote.

"Escucha tu pequeña mierda yo tengo el reto perfecto para que hagas, pero tendremos que esperara que venga la luz y podamos ir afuera" dijo Rose.

"vamos Rosie" dije "No es como si pudiéramos esperar tanto tiempo"

"No. No" Emmett intervino "Yo esperaré; realmente quiero ver lo ella tiene en mente, vamos solo a dejar esta para después y continuemos con el juego"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y seguimos jugando el jueguito tonto por otra media hora, cuando nos aburrimos decidimos ir a la sala y relajarnos hasta que volviera la luz.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando entre nosotros y dándonos a conocer. Resultó ser que Emmett vive en el edificio junto al de Rose por lo que también fue evacuado― razón porque se vino a quedar en el departamento de Edward y Jasper. Todos reímos con la idea de que nunca antes nos habíamos cruzado. Aparte los saludos corteses míos y de Edward nunca les habíamos hablado, y eso es algo que estoy segura Alice hubiera estado ansiosa de hacer.

Ella apenas y le había dirigido la palabra a Rose o a mi esta noche. Toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia Jasper, que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ellos se sentaron en el sillón mas alejado de la sala, susurrando y coqueteando sin vergüenza.

Yo honestamente estaba pasando un buen rato y el resto de los chicos parecían estar pasándola bien también. Excepto Rosalie, quien se mantenía ensimismada en ella misma. Yo no pase por alto todas las miradas que Emmett le seguía dando. Había algo raro pero no podía descifrar que era.

Habíamos pasado unos cuantos minutos sin hablar y yo me empezaba a quedar dormida en el sofá cuando sentí a Edward susurrar en mi oído "¿Podemos hablar en la cocina ahora?"

Yo asentí y él se levanto ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar a mí también.

"¿Dónde van?" Me preguntó Alice. Oh, so ella si recuerda que estoy aquí.

"Solo vamos a hablar un poco. Ya volvemos." Le aseguré a mi amiga.

"Ok, pero si escuchamos sonidos de besos otra vez vamos a entrar." Emmett rio y Edward le dio el saludo de un dedo.

Edward comenzó a jalarme hacia la cocina y una vez allí se sentó en la mesa. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y fui buscar dos velas grandes y fósforos.

"Si deseas que esta conversación sea privada entonces yo sugiero que vallamos al pasillo afuera del apartamento, de otra manera escucharan todo― no hay música ni el ruido de la TV para cubrirnos" Expliqué.

El asintió y fue a sentarse fuera de mi puerta. Puse las velas en el piso y las encendí con los fósforos Ellas proporcionaban suficiente luz como para ver a una distancio de dos pies, pero era suficiente.

Respiré profundo y dije "Edward, yo―" al mismo tiempo que él decía "Escucha nosotros―"

Ambos reímos, y yo le hice un gesto para que el comenzara.

"Bella primero que todo te debo una disculpa, fue muy rudo de mi parte besarte así como lo hice. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte o faltarte el respeto. Siento haberme lanzado hacia ti de esa forma. Sin embargo no me arrepiento."

"Yo se lo que quieres decir. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero no me arrepiento de ello." Moví mi cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo que estaba tomando residencia en mi cara. Su dedo índice empujó mi barbilla hacia arriba obligándome a verlo.

"Quiero hacer esto bien" dijo "Si estas dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a esto será un placer para mi empezar de nuevo"

"Y ¿a que exactamente le damos una oportunidad aquí?" dije mientras levantaba una ceja en su dirección.

"Um, bueno… yo estaba pensando... que si tu querías… nosotros podríamos…um" estaba balbuceando, era muy tierno, pero me decidí a sacarlo del apuro.

"¡Estaba bromeando Edward!" le dije y tomé su mano "Me encantaría darle una oportunidad"

"Detesto que halla sido Emmett el que les dijo a Alice y a ti que Jasper y yo pensábamos que ustedes son muy bonitas" dijo

Yo no sabia si estaba supuesta a responder eso, por lo tanto me comencé a levantar para entrar pero cuando tome una de las velas él me detuvo tomando una de mis muñecas "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?"

"Que… ¡Oh Dios no!" dijo "lo que quise decir es que Emmett no debía de haber sido el que lo dijo, ese hombre no tiene filtro, ¡lo juro!

Se levanto u me jaló hacia un abrazo "yo debía de ser el que te estuviera diciendo que eres preciosa no bonita."

"Entonces estas diciendo que soy preciosa y que le daremos una oportunidad a esto" mascullé en su pecho.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo" Dijo y besó mi cabeza "Ahora regresemos adentro; conociendo a Emmett no tardará mucho en salir a buscarnos"

"Espera, primero quiero preguntarte algo" dije "¿Qué es lo que pasa entre el y Rose?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" tenia cara de confundido.

"Bueno Rose no es del tipo que se retiene, yo pensé que ella seria la primera en conseguir un chico esta noche, pero todo lo que esta haciendo es discutir con Emmett."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Emmett ha estado actuando un poco raro; pero te diré algo él no se da por vencido tan fácil, así que debe de estar pensando en algo para ganarse a Rosalie."

"Yo creo que Rose esta siendo terca por alguna razón. Lo descubriré pronto." Abrí la puerta y después de apagar las velas nos dirigimos adentro.

Estaba por entrar en la sala cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dos labios susurrando en mi oído "¿Entonces creo que ya _conseguiste chico_ huh?"

Antes que pudiera formulara ninguna respuesta el ya se había ido y estaba sentado en el piso de la sala al lado de Emmett. Apenas entre en la habitación Emmett dijo "Tengo hambre" dijo orgullosamente.

"Si yo también" dijo Alice "ustedes chicos mas o menos interrumpieron la cena. ¿Alguien quiere papitas y cerveza?"

Nos reímos y fuimos hacia la cocina, ahí con la ayuda de las velas llenamos la mesa con todo tipo de papitas, dips, manís y cerveza.

Alice y Jasper se seguían dando la comida el uno al otra, si no cortaban la cursilería yo iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas.

Rosalie comenzaba a relajarse un poco, hablando con el resto de nosotros― aunque todavía no estuviera con Emmett. Yo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando ahí.

Edward mantuvo su brazo en el respaldar de mi silla y ocasionalmente comenzaba a acariciar mi hombro haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

Me vire para verlo y me sorprendí al encontrarlo mucho mas cerca de lo que esperaba. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y una mirada de concentración se posaba en su cara mientras su otra mano se acercaba más a mi rostro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Decidimos tomar las cosas con calma y besarnos enfrente de nuestros amigos no era parte del trato. Él se seguía acercando y mi respiración trabada en mi garganta.

¿Todos los demás también se habrán dado cuenta? Entonces recordé que Alice estaba contando una historia por lo tanto debían de estar muy concentrados escuchándola para no notar los movimientos de Edward. Por ahora.

Edward finalmente alcanzó mi cara con sus manos y limpio unas papitas con dip que tenia justamente al lado de mi boca.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí el maldito mundo? ¡Solo me iba a limpiar el rostro!

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y aparentemente mis amigo parecieron recordarse de mi en ese momento.

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Bella?" Alice se burló de mí. Cinco pares de ojos sorprendido-confundidos se posaron en mí.

Antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa de como pensé que Edward estaba a punto de empezar a besarme, el iPod que habíamos estado escuchando antes de que se fuera la luz comenzó a sonar a través de los parlantes a todo volumen.

Y presupuesto la canción que habíamos estado cantando cuando estábamos en modo de fiesta-tonta fue la que comenzó a sonar. La canción Bad Reputation de Joan Jett hizo su aparición en la casa.

Los chicos comenzaron a sacudir su cabeza de manera reprobatoria hacia nosotras pero defendimos nuestras canciones rápidamente.

"No se burlen de corazones negros chico" Reprendió Alice.

"Vamos a ver que mas hay aquí" Dijo Jasper y se dirigió hacia el iPod, después de buscar un poco finalmente encontró algo "¡Anja este es música!"

Las notas de guitarra tan familiares comenzaron a sonar por los parlantes y antes que el cantante principal comenzara los seis ya estábamos bailando y cantando la letra de la canción.

"_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_

_Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed_

_Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream_

_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here every day  
Ya learn to live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed_

_And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!_

_You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!"_

La canción finalizó y a nosotros nos costaba trabajo controlar nuestra risa loca.

"¿De quien es el iPod?" preguntó Edward entre risas.

"Um…mio" admití "Aunque es la única canción que tengo de Gun n' Roses"

"Bueno, es una excelente canción" dijo Emmett mientras se limpiaba un lagrima que había aparecido debido a la risa.

"Bueno entonces" Dijo Edward y puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros "Eso es definitivamente algo mas que me gusta de ti" dijo mirándome a los ojos. Y señal para que me sonroje.

"Si alguno de ustedes dice que se me la letra de esa canción tendré que matarlos" dijo Alice "Tengo una reputación que mantener" dijo con cara seria y todos rompimos en carcajadas nuevamente. Alice era mas de canciones _femeninas, _pero Rose nos había introducido a esa canción especifica y nosotras nos habíamos quedado fascinadas con ella.

"Bueno como la luz volvió sugiero que vallamos a ver que podemos hacer para salvar nuestro apartamento" dijo Jasper.

"Necesitan ayuda" preguntó Alice.

"claro, seria grandioso si ustedes chicas van, eso es si ustedes quieren"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, per cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras vimos a uno de los empleados sentado al final de estas.

"Lo siento chicos, nadie entra o sale. Ordenes de la gerencia." Dijo

"¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó, y el chico señaló hacia abajo, y efectivamente estaba inundado alrededor de un pie

"La gerencia esta tratando de mantener los daños al mínimo, por lo tanto si bajan no podrán volver a subir. Estamos tratando de mantener los pisos superiores lo mas limpios posible. Disculpen." El claramente había terminado con la conversación y siguió leyendo la revista que de carros que estaba leyendo anteriormente.

"¿Supongo que están atrapados con nosotras entonces?" dije

"Eso parece" dijo Edward "si a ustedes chicas no les molesta"

"No nos importa" dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo un poco muy alto.

Rose se rio de nosotras y dijo "ustedes dos están mal"

Me sonrojé pero mire había arriba cuando Edward me empujó "carrera a ver quien llega mas rápido arriba" dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Fingí reflexionarlo y entonces comencé a correr sin previo aviso. Rose iba delante de mi, pero aparte de ella los demás iban detrás mio.

Todos riendo y tropezando en las estrechas escaleras. Finalmente llegamos al departamento y estábamos acostados en la entrada riéndonos como tarados.

Esta estaba destinada a ser una noche interesante.

**N/A: **bueno aquí esta después de no se cuanto tiempo una actualización, por favor no me maten, en la actualización pasada ya les había dicho las razones de mis retrasos y en esta les comunico que oficialmente me gradué de la escuela secundaria y comienzo en la Universidad Yeii por ahora estoy de vacaciones así que pueden esperar actualizaciones bastantes seguidas espero les halla gustado este capitulo hice mi mejor esfuerzo porfa déjenme reviews con sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sea que quieran decirme, todo es aceptado, bueno nos veremos pronto en la siguiente actualización se le quiere!

Reisha15


End file.
